


Indignant

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gods of Our Time [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Along with "let's write the turtle and the dragon being angry", Gen, Lunar Skins!, Mentions of Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani - Freeform, This was a bit of a conversation practice, while the vermilion bird plays mediator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: The Black Turtle is blamed for something she didn't do. She refuses to take it sitting.In which the Black Turtle is frustrated that no one will listen to her, the Azure Dragon's bad mood spiking to a near fight, and the Vermilion Bird playing peace keeper in order to piece the entire story together.





	Indignant

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a middle ground between two ideas I have that I might get around to doing later. But, naturally, I don't do things in order to where they would make sense.

The Turtle sunk in her seat, arms folded over her chest and scowling at the floor as heavy footsteps stomped towards her, the air already tinging with ozone and bitter winter chill.

“What did you do?” The clawed boots of the Azure Dragon appeared in her field of vision, her words short and clipped like the Turtle _hadn’t_ already been scolded by another deity. She hadn't even bothered to ask the Turtle's side of things, already jumping to conclusions like everyone else.

“I didn’t do anything!” she blustered out, frustrated that no one was _listening_ as she found herself jutting her hands out in attempt to convey her emotions in more than just loud words.

“The Architect says otherwise,” the Dragon frowned, her own arms folding and words thick with disapproval. “Half of Rio _shows_ otherwise.”

The Turtle was acting before she realized what she was doing, all fury and frustration as her helmet came flying off and thrown at the Dragon’s head with all the force she could muster.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” she roared while the helmet missed the other deity by a breath, gravity eventually pulling it to the floor and rolling across the marble with an ear-jarring ruckus. “Why won’t anyone LISTEN?!”

The Dragon was downright _furious_ at her for lashing out, eyes blazing a dangerous blue, but the Turtle didn’t care, squaring her jaw and scowling back, realizing she was now on her feet and towering over the shorter being. She didn't go off to destroy a part of a mortal city because she was _bored_ \- she hadn't even been there to do anything of importance! But the Turtle wasn't going to let the Dragon bully her, not after the Architect spoke to her with such distain, as if she was the sole cause of all the chaos in her ornate, orderly little world.

They couldn’t so much as begin yelling again as the fluttering of wings and heated air wafted over them, hands placed on both their chests as a leaner form became a barrier between the two squabbling entities.

“Calm down,” the Vermilion Bird reprimanded them, her eyes alight with disappointment and worry while her words conveyed firm absolutes. “There will be no more fighting.”

The Turtle huffed out a breath, cold and foggy in the presence of the deity of warmth and fire before collapsing back into her seat. Ice prickled at the cushion and under her feet as she curled in on herself, as if her shoulders and arms could shield the rest of the world from the upset and anger bubbling inside her chest. The feet in her vision disappeared some distance away, their words tickling her ears but meaningless in their content as she stewed.

No one was bothering to listen to her. Not the Architect, when she came jumping on assumptions on the mere sight of her like a starved dog to a bone. Not the Dragon, who had been in a bit of a bad mood all week and finally had something to force her ire on. And now the Bird was here, and who knew if she would even bother to listen to her either. Even though the Vermilion Bird did her best to keep the peace and be neutral in things, she did tend to favor the Dragon over her.

And the problem was- the Turtle had actually done nothing to deserve this.

A familiar, warm presence settled down by the seat beside her, a brush of a hot feather against her icy skin. The Turtle only hunched further in on herself, black bangs shadowing her face as she kept her eyes focused entirely on her feet. She didn’t want to pick a fight with the Bird too- and she didn’t want to listen to her disappointment.

“What happened?”

The question was soft, gentle and absent of assumptions. The clawed fingers were gently rested on the Turtle’s arm, unaffected by the natural chill.

The Turtle felt her shoulders curl further up, her mouth pulling into a petulant line. She wanted to be stubborn, keep the words in her throat, but when the warm hand began to stroke her thumb along the Turtle’s arm in comfort, she felt her resolve crumble.

“I was in Rio, looking for a bakery,” she mumbled out finally with a sigh full of tiny ice crystals that quickly dissipated in the presence of the Vermilion Bird. “Looking human. Just wanted a nice snack. Then a building blew up and fell down and fire began to spread and I didn’t know the Architect was going to be there doing… whatever she does playing mortal.”

A hesitant moment passed before the Turtle carefully reached out, placing her hand over the smaller deity’s, curling and holding onto that single hope of comfort. “I didn’t do anything, I swear,” she whispered out, lifting her eyes to meet the compassionate gaze of the Bird. “I would have stayed to help, but the Architect wanted me _gone_. She was so angry with me, and I just… I don’t know what happened.”

Silence lapsed between them, the Turtle lowering her eyes back to their hands. The Bird’s other hand slipped over to clasp over the Turtle’s hand, the warmth dispelling the chill in her veins if only for a moment.

“I believe you,” the Bird murmured quietly, her voice gentle and truthful. It made the Turtle’s shoulders slump in relief. “But… I don’t think the Dragon will listen to you after that little lapse in self-control.”

She wanted to get angry over it, but she didn’t have the energy to do so, instead letting out a full-bodied sigh that had her muscles relaxing and slumping. “I know,” she mumbled. “I will… take any punishment passed to me. It will make the Architect happy, at least.”

The Vermilion Bird fell quiet, rubbing her thumbs gently over the back of the Turtle’s hand. The Turtle closed her eyes, the anger long since dissipated into weariness.

“I have a favor, to ask of you,” the Bird said, pulling the Turtle’s attention back to her as her voice dropped to a near breath in volume. The Bird’s face was thoughtful, a frown marring her face. Her eyes flitted over to towards the wall, the Turtle’s gaze following to look at the Dragon, her arms crossed and watching them both. “I can tell the Dragon it is your punishment, but it’s nothing terrible, I promise! Just a little watching over a small project of mine. Just… keep it a secret between us, alright?”

The Turtle tilted her head, blinking once as she leaned in closer, jumping in on the chance to pick up an easy punishment for something she hadn’t even done. It would be far easier than anything the Dragon would hash out on her for throwing her helmet at her head, and keeping a secret for the Vermilion Bird was a rare opportunity she couldn’t pass up.

“What is it?” she whispered, and the Bird smiled as she leaned in to whisper in the Turtle’s ear, telling her the details of her punishment.


End file.
